The Prince and Froggy's Christmas
by rozenvampire
Summary: a special christmas story of my favorite couple! FranXBel merry christmas! fluff and other stuff. sorry about the title its not that good


**Rozen: sorry for posting it late. Last minute Christmas stuff going on in my house. But its done and I hope you like it! =)**

**Fran: Did you get me something?**

**Rozen: course I did! But im giving it to you after the story ^_^**

**Fran: that is thoughtful of you. She doesn't own anything.**

* * *

It was a cold winter morning and Fran was in his room looking out the window. His face as expressionless as always. "Why does it have to snow? The cold doesn't suit me" Then a couple of knives came flying and hit him in the back. Of course being Fran he doesn't express his pain so he didn't even look away from the window.

"Idiot-sempai is there a reason your doing this?" Bel was at doorway with the usual grin on his face. "Ushishishi~ the prince is here to have a talk with you" Fran gave a sigh as he pulled the knives and bent them in half. "Stupid frog don't bend the princes' toys" He threw some more at him.

"Why can't you stop throwing knives at me? It is the holiday season after all" Fran finally turned around and what he saw gave him a surprised look (but he didn't show it). Bel was standing there with what looked like a pout on his face.

Fran mentally raised an eyebrow "Bel-sempai, what's with the stupid face?"

"For a froggy who is dating the prince you sure are forgetful"

"Why do you say that?"

Bel walked closer to him casually. "You really don't remember at all?" He was saying this as he pulled out his knives.

Fran was thinking for a moment then replied with a "No"

All you hear next is a bunch of crashes and yelling. Then you see Fran running out of his room with a psychotic prince after him throwing knives. "Sempai I don't know why your getting mad but you should stop throwing knives at me"

He kept dodging them all but it didn't look like bel was going to stop anytime soon. Fran turned the corner and slammed into someone. Bel soon came behind him stopping and having a evil grin come one his face.

Fran looked up to see Squalo with an angry expression on his face. "VVVOOOOIIIIIII!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO BRATS DOING!!!" Fran backed away step by step incase Squalo did something. "Well are you two going to fucking answer me!"

"Nothing the prince was just punishing his froggy for forgetting about something very important" Squalo looked at both of them and his expression grew madder. "The hell is wrong with you two! You are probably the worst couple in th world!"

Before either of the boys could make a move Squalo grabbed them both by the back of their jackets and literally threw them out te door into the snow. "You guys are not allowed back inside until you settle your stupid little problem!!!" He slammed the door shut leaving the boys to freeze.

Fran looked at bel then the door. "Well that wasn't nice. But now we got kicked out without anything to wear" Bel's grin got wider. "Ushishishi~ its not bad. We could just share body heat" Fran's cheeks got pink from that statement!

Bel started laughing when the door busted open. This time it was lussuria who came out. "Oh god" was what both of them said. "Oh dear~ Squalo wasn't lying for the first time. Fran honey your going to get sick!" Funny how he didn't even notice bel until he made a noise.

Lussuria put a jacket, scarf, and mittens on Fran. While bel got jacket too along with ear muffs, and gloves. He smiled at his work. "There you go my darlings~ oh and here is something for both of you" He handed Fran some money in a wallet. "Don't spend it all in one place now!" With that he left leaving them again outside.

"They could've at least gave us a car" Bel said while fixing his ear muffs

Fran just nodded and started walking away.

"Where are you going froggy?"

"I'm not going to say and freeze when I could go and buy something for me"

Bel followed and threw his arms over his shoulders. "Or you can buy me everything I want since it's the holidays Ushishishi~" Fran just sighed and continued walking with bel on his shoulders.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They got to town finally and Fran was dragged everywhere bel wanted to go. In almost every store bel got something pointless or it was something to mess with the other Varia members. Even though Fran looked bored he was actually having a nice time. Bel would sometimes ask for his opinion and Fran would say the truth all the time. But bel would never argue if Fran didn't like it.

When they got out of the last store it was getting late. It got colder and snow was falling from the sky.

"Bel-sempai should we take the bus home this time?" Fran scooted over to bel. He grew a smirk and started laughing. "Ushishishi~ the prince doesn't take buses. And neither will his frog" he wrapped his arm around Fran and leaned over.

"Why don't we just sit somewhere for now. Maybe I can give you your present now"

"Why not then" Bel's grin got wider as he led them to a nearby bench. Surprisingly no one was there and there was a big Christmas tree behind them lit up. They sat down and Fran gave a shiver.

"I hate the cold" He was rubbing his arms to try and warm himself up. Then he looked at bel and noticed that he didn't have a lot of clothing on and he wasn't shaking at all! He scooted closer to him and wrapped the end of his scarf on bel's neck.

Bel looked at him and gave a small smirk. "What's with this?"

Fran blushed a bit. "nothing you just looked cold, that's all" He leaned on him and faced the other direction so bel wouldn't see his red face. Bel did see his face though and found it funny how easily he blushes.

He decided it was best to give him his present now. "Froggy I want to give you your present now" Fran looked over and saw bel smirking. "Ok then"

"You have to stand up though"

Fran sighed as they both stood up. "So now wha-" He couldn't finish his sentence because bel smashed his lips onto Fran's. Bel was being a little rough about it since he was asking for entrance right away. Fran gave it to him immediately though as he moaned into the kiss. They fought for dominance but bel easily got it. Then bel would explore Fran's entire mouth with his tongue by licking everywhere.

Fran was into the kiss that he had to stop himself before he wanted more. He would wait until they got back to the house. He pulled back and there was a thin line of saliva that attached to their lips.

Fran was red like a tomato that he didn't even want bel to see so he buried his face in bel's chest. Bel wrapped his arms around his waist and chuckled. "I'm happy you like your gift. Do I get one now?"

Fran looked up and gave a small smile. "Fine but you have to wait until we get to the house" He leaned and gave him another peck on the lips.

"Ushishishi~ good. I'll happily take it then"

They started walking home hand in hand. They were walking extra slow to be with each other. When they got back to the house they went straight to bel's room without saying anything to anyone else.

Lussuria saw this and went straight downstairs to the living room. "Well Squalo dear~ this is a surprise. You helped them out but now we aren't going to get any sleep tonight"

Squalo rolled his eyes. "Whatever. They were fucking annoying me to death" Then there was a loud yell coming from another room. "Squalo get your lazy ass up here now!"

Squalo gave a growl but left to the other room. Lussuria sighed. "Its going to be a long night for the rest of us"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bel and Fran collapsed on the bed panting, and were all sweaty. "Sempai that was something"

Bel snickered "Something good or bad?"

"Both. I don't think people would normally use knives when they do these kinds of things together" Fran turned his head to look at him. Bel leaned and gave Fran another breath taking kiss. "Good. That means you enjoyed it. Want to go again?"

Fran sighed and got up to hover over bel. "Fine but this time without the knives"

"Ushishishi fine. Only this once"

* * *

**Rozen: hehe that was something.**

**Fran: ok well im going to ignore this story. I want my gift now!**

**Rozen: ok then! *opens random door and bel steps in* Her you go!**

**Fran: what's this about?**

**Rozen: its actually both of your presents. You get bel for Christmas and he gets you for his birthday and Christmas!**

**Bel: Ushishishi~ and the prince can do whatever he wants with the froggy**

**Rozen: sure!**

***bel drags Fran somewhere else and leaves***

**Rozen: *sigh* they are so cute together! Anyway hope you liked it! R&R for me!**


End file.
